canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fairylogue And Radio-Plays
The Fairylogue And Radio-Plays was an early attempted first effort to adapt L. Frank Baum's Oz books to film. It toured the midwestern and eastern United States from September 24, 1908 until December 16, 1908. About it The Fairylogue And Radio-Plays is an elaborate multimedia show on the motion picture screen, which are dramatizations that are based on The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz, The Marvelous Land Of Oz, Ozma Of Oz and John Dough And The Cherub, that used a mixture of hand-colored films, magic lantern slides, live actors, and a full orchestra. Baum himself appeared as if he were giving a lecture, while he interacted with the characters both on stage and on screen, by stepping behind the screen and into the film, and pulled his actors off to appear on stage with him. And during the intermission, there were slides showing previews of his then-forthcoming new book Dorothy And The Wizard In Oz, which was not sold in stores until near the end of the run. This adaptation of The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz is a thirteen-minute silent film version that is vastly different from the more familiar story, since Dorothy Gale meets the scarecrow before she reaches Oz. Dorothy, the scarecrow, a goat, and a cow are whisked away to Oz in a haystack rather than the farmhouse. There are no munchkins and the wicked witch of the west, who is called Momba, is actively trying to defeat the wizard, who posts signs in the forest to get help in defeating the witch. A poster is discovered by Dorothy and her troupe which leads them to look for the wizard. Toto is enlarged By Glinda the good witch of the south to make him a better protector for Dorothy. The witch’s castle is defended by giant frogs as well as human soldiers. Dorothy destroys Momba with water before she reaches the emerald city. The wizard makes the scarecrow the president of Oz and then leaves in a balloon without Dorothy. The scarecrow and the tin man do a little dance and Dorothy seems to be stuck in Oz forever. Cast of characters L. Frank Baum as The "Wizard Of Oz" man who presents his very merry, whimsical, and really wonderful Fairylogue and Radio-Plays Frank Burns as the scarecrow and Para Bruin the rubber bear George E. Wilson as the tin woodman and Pittypat the white rabbit Wallace Illington as Tik-Tok Bronson Ward, Jr. as Jack Pumpkinhead Paul de Dupont as the nome king Will Morrison as Tip Clarence Nearing as Prince Evring of Ev Sam 'Smiling' Jones as the wizard of Oz Joseph Schrode as the cowardly lion and John Dough the gingerbread man Burns Wantling as the hungry tiger D.W. Clapperton as Sir Rooster Charles W. Smith as the hottentot Daniel Heath as the buccaneer and Tertius the islander Joe Finley as Hans Hoch Dudley Burton as a courtier Samuel Woods as Madame Toussaud Romola Remus as Dorothy Gale Maud Harrington as Princess Ozma Evelyn Judson as Glinda the good witch of the south Josephine Brewster as Mombi the wicked witch Geo. Weatherbee as Mons. Grogande the baker Tommy Dean as Obo the mifket Lillian Swartz as Hogo the mifket Minnie Brown as Joko the mifket Tom Persons as Hopkins of the village fireworks committee Grace Elder as Chick the cherub Annabel Jephson as the island princess Mrs. Bostwick as Mme. Grogand the baker's wife Category:Movies Category:The Wizard Of Oz